When I can't have You
by BadGurl
Summary: Kero has gotten his heart shattered. You'd be surprised by who.
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Card Captors k? And trust me if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be here. And I don't own any of the songs in here k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_When I can't have you__  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_It's night time and Sakura is snuggled up with one of her dolls. Strangely Kero isn't asleep. His laying on the bed watching Sakura. Kero watches as she sqeezes the stuffed rabbit closer to her chest. "Hmph. Lucky dog." He whispers. A lock of sandy blonde hair falls into her face. Kero quietly flies up and gently brushed the lock out of her face. Even when the offending lock of hair is safely put back in it's normal place Kero doesn't move his paw. Instead he stares at it on it's place on Sakura's forehead. He brings it closer at stares at it. It was gold with small soft fur on it. It was a paw. The paw of the guardian of the Clow Cards. But it wasn't human. These paws couldn't make him human. These paws couldn't get him what he would trade his very soul for. These paws couldn't get him Sakura. He glared at the apendge and whiped his head angrily in the other direction.   
He remembered the first time he saw her. It was the best day of his life.  
  
  
  
  
_Flashback(ok let me tell u that I didn't see this episode but I'll just have 2 use what I got k?)  
  
  
  
  
_There was shaking! Kero looked around noticing he was finally awake. After hundreds of years of being put in a deep sleep he was awake! He looked up and saw that all the cards were flying out! They were leaving!. "Hey! What in Clow's name do you think you're doing! Get your paper back butts back here!!" He growled and tried to go after the cards himself. He flew up and reached some sort of wierd barrier. It was glowing a mystic gold color. He shook his head and simply flew right threw it, but it was hard. It was like trying to fly through peanutbutter! When he was finally out he noticed that all the cards were gone except windy who had gone back into her confined card. And there was a girl. She had fallen on her kneese and was looking at him terrified.  
He had to addmit, she was beautiful. Emerald eyes stared frightenly into his black ones and short sandy brown/blonde hair flew in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
_End flashback  
  
  
  
  
  
_That was the first time he had seen her. Ever since then he had never left her side. He had grown in love with her. Or perhaps it was alway there, he just didn't know it. That was why he hated Syaoran. He was mean to Sakura but Kero knew that the young man had feelings for her. He remembered when the change card had made Syaoran and him switch bodies. The most fantastic day of his life! He could win Sakura now! He and Sakura could be together! He didn't want to change back, but he did. For her. Now he was back in this body. He licked his muzzle and gently took the toy away from her and replaced it with his own body. Kero nuzzled her a bit and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
"Aaahhhhh!!!! I'm late!! Kero get up quick!" Kero quickly found himself thrown to the floor in the rush. "Ow! Jeeze Sakura calm down." Kero wathced as the eighteen year old Sakura just ignored him as she quickly stripped off her pajamas and put on her uniform. "Easy for_ you _to say, _you _don't have class in twenty minutes!" She didn't bother to put her usual pitails in, instead she just quick ran a brush through it and put on her rollar blades. Kero chased after the girl as she almost tripped down the stares and made her way for the door. Just then he noticed something. A brown paper bag with Sakura's name sqribbled on it. Kero instantly snatched it and flew off after the Clow mistress. "Sakuraaa Wait up! You forgot your lunch!" He watched her skidd to a halt and turn to face him as she quickly took the bag. "Thanks Kero" Sakura gave him a quick peck on the cheek and took off again.   
She didn't notice the small blush that stained the animal's face. "Better get back inside before people start staring." He grumbled. Luckily Touya and their dad were gone to work and school. He sighed as he raided the fridge and made his was up to Sakura's room with arms full of food three times his size. He sat at her window sill and began munching on his snacks. Kero then flew up to Sakura's stereo to listen to something other than his own complaing of when she was coming home. The DJ's voice came on instantly. 'And here's Brandy with "Have you ever"! Kero leaned back and silently listened.  
  
  
  
_Chorus  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have yo ever  
  
End Chorus  
  
_He remembered all the times he's watch Syaoran help Sakura. Knowing he could never do that. Kero remembered all the times He's clutched his chest just to soothe the pain of knowing he's never be any competition for Sakura's heart. All those times he's watch her in her sleep. All the times he'd comforted her when she cried. All the dreams of her loving him. Everything he'd ever tried to win her were worth nothing in the end._  
  
Have yo ever been in love, been in love so bad  
and you'd do anything to make them understand  
have you ever had someone steal your heart away  
you'd give anything to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start  
  
Chorus  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they dont come out right  
Have you ever   
Have you ever  
  
End Chorus  
  
_When he saw he knew they were meant to be. No matter what he or she was. She had opened the book to let him out even if she didn't know it. Fate released the cards just so he could stay near her to help her. _He _was _her _guardian! That had to mean something didn't it? He had thought that she was made for him. When ever he was doubtful all he had to do was look into her emeral eyes and it would be gone. He had used his duty as guardian of the cards just to stay with her. But know she knew everything, the clow cards were back in there place and there was nothing left. So what was he to do now?_  
  
Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life  
you'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care  
  
Chorus  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed somthing so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
  
End Chorus  
  
_ He would do anything to get her to stay with him. But did she want him? If she didn't he would have to leave. The heart break would be to much to bear if it didn't kill him right on the spot first. Kero didn't want to hear any of it! He didn't want to hear that she didn't love him! That he could never give her what she needed! He wouldn't listen to it! But what if she said it?_  
  
What do I got to do to get you in my arms  
What do I got to say to get to your heart  
To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Got to get you in my world  
'Cause baby I can't sleep  
  
Chorus  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry  
Have you ever needed somthing so bad you can't sleep at night  
Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right  
Have you ever  
Have you ever  
  
End Ch_oru_s_  
  
  
The annoying DJ's voice came on again. 'Well that was Brandy everybody! Coming up next is Angel of mine by Monica!' Kero raced to he Stereo and punched the off button. "Jeeze what do they do!? Stalk ME! Next thing ya know they'll be making a soap opra about this! Sheesh." He flew back over to the window sill and began to start on the tub of icecream he brought up with him. "(Sigh) For once icecream doesn't cheer me up! Man this is like something off of the twilight zone. Wonder when Sakura's coming home." He looked at the clock and noticed that it was only 9:35. Kero growled at the digital piece of machinery and once again returned to eating his chocolate ice cream. "God can't they just like give them a half a day or something!"  
He flew over to Sakura's bed and stuffed himself in the large fluffy pillow. "Sakura come home." He whispered. Kero was unbelievably bored. Everything that made a sound seemed to be taughnting him! He plunged his head under the pillow and sighed. Just then Sakura's phone began to ring. "Go. Away." Came Kero's muffled reply. It rang and rang untill Kero couldn't stand it anymore. He yanked his head out from under the pillow and screamed. "WHAT IS THIS!!?? ANNOY THE CRAP OUT OF KERO DAY!!!" Suddenly the answering picked up. 'Kero this is Tomoyo. I know nobodies there so pick up!' Grumbling her flew over there and picked up the phone that was as big as him.  
"High you have reached Kero's hell hotline, Kero will be with you in a moment, please hold, your call is important to us." He said as he was about to put the phone down. "KEro pick this up right now!!" He growled and yanked the phone angrily to his ear. "This had better be the end of the world or else your waisting my time." Kero grumbled. "Ha ha you're a riot." She said sarcastically. "Look since Sakura won't be coming home untill later tonight-" "What'dya mean later tonight!" Kero screamed. "She's going to the baseball game remember? She may be eighteen but she still likes the game" "And she didn't think to take yours truely because.......!" "Kero. You know how competitive you get at games.." Tomoyo said exasperated. "Hey just because I show a little school spirit doesn't make me a compititive maniac!" "Kero you threw your hotdog at the other team's batter." "Yeah and your damn lucky I didn't through my soka and popcorn too!"  
"Yeah you couldn't because you ate it all!" "I could have if I wanted to!"Kero yelled back. Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Look I just wanted to know if you could see if she had the homework for today in her room." "I didn't see anything, why don't you ask her at the game you refused to invite me to." "We're gonna here this all week aren't we?" "And you just now get that? Jeeze I wonder if you invited me to the game if that would make this better, ya think?" "Kero stop doing that, its obnoxious." "More obnoxious than this?" With that Kero began smashing the phone on the table. "Kero quite that!!" "I believe our conversation is over." He said as he hung up the phone.  
  
  
  
It was getting late and Kero was bored out of his skull. Hmm maybe he could do something special for Sakura? With that idea in is head he flew down to the kitchen. "Hey I'll make her dinner! Touya's got his own apartment and Sakura's Dad is working late tonight so we'll have the entire night!" He flew down to the cabnit and took out the cook book. "Ok lets see. What to make what to make?" Kero finally decided on Sakura's favorite! Fried rice with orange ruffie. So he set to work.  
Six broken dishes, twenty spills, and eight burns later Kero stook infront of a table covered in red cloth with red candles in gold holders, with burnt rice and mutalated orange ruffie. But Kero was proud anyway. He flew up to her room to get some flower from her flower garden outside her window. Just as he was about to take the flower he noticed something. Sakura's closet was open to reveal a small dall in a tuxedo. He flew up to the top shelf and took a look at it."Say pal what size are you?" Ten minuts later Kero was infront of a mirror wearing a black tuxedo with a red sash around the waist. "Wow what a coincidence! its just my size!" He quickly plucked the flower from the pot and made his way out of the bedroom, but not before giving the now naked doll one last glance. "Sorry buddy but I need this more than you do."  
Three hours later Kero was sitting ontop on five phonebooks that he placed in his chair infront of the table. He sighed and looked at the clock. It was now ten and Sakura still wasn't home! He looked over at the beautiful table setting. The candles were now almost all melted and the food was frigid. He watched as the wax dripped onto the beautiful table cloth he had set up. Kero got up and flew tot he window. He peered out and saw no sign of Sakura. Kero frowned and opened the door as he set out to find Sakura.After a while he passed the park and he began to hear voices.  
"Sakura I have something to tell you." Sakura! Kero hid behind a tree and watched the two occupents. Syaoran was holding Sakura's hands and looking into her eyes. "What's the brat up to now?" Kero whispered. "I have very strong feelings for you Sakura. And maybe you have them too." He caressed her cheek and leaned down towards her face. "Though I would much rather show you than tell you." He whispered to her as he kissed her. Sakura was in to much shock to say anything. Kero's jaw hung open as he stared at the seen. His worst nightmare. THe one he had been procrastinating to face had finally cought up with him. The truth. Sakura wasn't his. He couldn't be with her. He would never be able to kiss her, hold her, give her children like every girl wanted.   
He didn't want to listen. He kept saying to himself that miricles happen all the time and one day one would happen for him. But that was a lie. All he had ever done was lie to himself to keep the truth at bay. Kero clinched his eyes shut as tears rolled over and shot up toward the sky. Kero flew through the forest that was behind the park. Twigs and branches scarred his tiney body as he flew his way through. He welcomed the pain though. It echoed the ones in his heart but at least these ones would heal. It was over, he couldn't go back to Sakura. He couldn't pretend he didn't love her, not even for her sake. He just couldn't pretend anymore.  
Couldn't pretend that he had a chance. Couldn't pretend that she loved him as anything more than a friend. Couldn't pretend that he could keep her. Couldn't pretend that he was human. With that last thought he fell to the ground with neckbreaking speed. Pain shot through his wing and he knew it was broken. Blood from the branch scratches rained down his body as he tried to get up but just collapsed to ground every time. Kero finally gave up and fell to the grund as he sobbed. His life was over. There were no such things as mericles. "Well now giving up faith already Kero?"  
Kero looked up as a blinding white flash appeared. Then it was gone as quickly as it had come. Replaced by a man with a long white beard. He was wearing a gold Kimono that glittered like gold. "Clow?" Kero whimpered. He nodded and smiled at the little animal. "Yes my friend." Kero yanked his head away angrily and ignored the searing pain this action caused. "What do you want?" He spate. "Simply to help my friend, simply to help." With that he raised his hand and passed it over Kero's body. Suddenly Kero felt a sensation shoot through him , but it wasn't pain. He felt his body changing as a golden glow encased his tiney body. THe light was to much for him and he closed his eyes. "You may open your eyes now Kero" He did as he was told and opened his eyes.   
At first he thought he was flying again. He could look down at the grsss and flowers below him. But then he remembered that his wing was broken. He scratched his head in confusion."What'd you do?" But then he realized something. What he was scratching wasn't fur. He stopped his movementand brought his paw down to look at it. Only to see that he didn't have a paw. In its place was a pale peach colored hand. Kero moved it around and flexed his newly found fingers. He got up and raced over to a nearby pond and looked at his reflection. Kero saw an eighteen year old young man with gold hair that was parted in the middle and slightly fell into his eyes.(THink about trunk's hairdo when he was younger.) and big navy blue eyes. He touched his face in awe and watched as a peice of dark golden hair fell in his eyes.  
He laughed as tears of pure happiness flew down his face. Kero leaped up and began to jump up and down with happines, totally forgetting that he was naked. He laughed twirling as he tried out his new legs. "Kero!" Clow's voice thundered. Kero instantly stopped twirling and looked at the older man. "This is a gift. A temporary gift. I give you one night with the one you love. One night. No more no less." Kero nodded, making more bangs fall into his eyes. Clow chuckled a bit at the young man. "But I doubt you would want to geet your beloved like this." He said referring to Kero's nakedness. Kero blushed and nodded. With a wave of CLow's hand Kero found himself wearing a black tank top with navey blued jeans and a pair of black and silver nike sneakers.  
He looked at his new clothes with approval but his smile soon faded. "Arigato for the gift Clow-sama but Sakura has already chosen. She chose your decendent. And why are you helping me anyway? Woudn't you want you great great great grandson to win?" CLow smiled warmly at him. "It doesn't matter what I want my friend. And how can Sakura chose if you have not given her any competition to chose from? Syaoran has made his bid, no it is your turn. So go to her." Kero smiled and took off toward Sakura's house. He reached it in record breaking time and was surprised to find the door unlocked.  
  
  
_Like the movie seen  
In the sweetest dream  
I've pictured us together  
how to feel your lips on my finger tips  
I have to say this is even better  
Then I ever thought it could possibly be  
It's perfect it's passion it's setting me free  
from all of the sadness the tears that I've cried  
I have spent all of my life  
_  
Kero walked to her room and found her talking to Tomoyo on the phone. "And he just kissed me Tomo-chan! Saying how he had feelings for me! What am I going to do?" She whimpered. Sakura had obviously not noticed that he had entered her room. Kero walked over to where she sat on her bed and gently took the phone from her. Her shocked emerald eyes met his navey blue ones. She didn't say anything and he knew that somewhere deep in the back of her mind she knew who he was._  
  
Monday night and I feel so alone  
I count the hours but they go so slow  
I know the sound of your voice can save my soul  
City lights and streets of gold  
I look out my window to the world below  
It moves so fast and it feels so cold  
and I'm all alone  
Don't let me die  
I'm losing my mind  
Baby just give my a sign  
  
_He pulled her up by her shoulders gently and placed his forehead against hers. He kept eye contackt with her as she brought her fingers up to his lips and traced his bottom lip with her index finger. Kero gently nipped and licked her finger as he took one into his mouth. He brought his other hand up and caressed her cheeck with the back of it. With the hand that was behind her head he gently applied pressure and brought her lips to his. The kiss was passionate and it set fire to his muscular body._  
  
Chorus  
  
And now that your gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
_  
Kero crushed her to his hard chest and deepend their kiss. He ran his hand through her hair and down to her back. He could feel her boddy shudder against his caressing touch. His tounge dance and stroked her own, giving beautiful love taps. Kero felt her hug his chest and give herself to him fully._  
  
End Chorus  
  
I can't sleep   
I'm up all night  
Through these tears I try to smile  
I know the touch of your hand can save my life  
Don't let me down   
Come to me now  
I got to be with you some how  
_  
He gently played with the hem of her top and quietly asked her to lift up her arms. Sakura did as she was told and let him rid her of her pajama top. Kero was left with a whit lacey bra beckoning for his touch. He hugged her and left tiney wet kisses down her throat as he worked on her bra. It finally came undone and Kero wasted no time in ridding himself of his own shirt. He had to feel her against him. Kero brought her into a crushing hug as he ran his hand through her hair and uttered words of love and adoration in her ear._  
  
Chorus  
  
And now that you're gone  
I just wanna be with you  
And I can't go on  
I wanna be with you  
  
End Chorus  
  
_She blushed as Kero gave her a gentle push toward the bed. He lay on top of her and looked at her with such a passion, adoration, and love in his eyes Sakura felt as if he had given her wings. "I only have one night with you Sakura. I love you so much it hurts. I just wanted to tell you that in bady that could actually have a chance with you." He whispered to her with tears in her eyes. "I don't care about bodies Kero. I love_ you._" Kero felt as if god himself had made him his own personal miricle. He cried as he kissed her and made gentle love to her._  
  
And now that you're gone  
Who am I without you now  
And I can't go on  
I just wanna be with you  
  
  
  
_The mornings rays sprayed across Kero's face like water. He groaned in frustration at being forced to wake up. He opened his eyes and the force hit him like a freight train. The night was over, his gift had ended. He looked over at a sleeping Sakura on his chest. Kero gently stroked her hair with his- Wait! He had a hand! And a human chest! He was _still_ human! "What the-" Kero then saw a transeparent figure flying over him. It was Clow. "Even god cannot fight love my friend." And with that he smiled and dissapeared. Tears streamed down Kero's face as he realized that everything he had been through _had_ done something. It had gotten him Sakura.  



	2. Now that I have you(can I keep you?)

Hi everybody! For many(meaning everyone) who forgot who I am I wrote When I can't have you. And back by semi-popular demand is a sequal^_^ Its probably not as good as the first part though. Thats thing thing about movies! The sequals always suck! Sorry for any spelling errors, I just wanted 2 get it out k?  
  
  
  
  
  
Now That I Have You(Can I Keep You)  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
  
  
Kero softly stroked Sakura's sandly blond hair with a quite smile on his face. It was one of his favorite things to do in his animal form. Stroke her hair and listen to her mumble in her sleep. His now human eyelids were closed lightly, not sleeping. There were so many things to consider now that he was human. Supporting Sakura, learning to be human, learning to ACT human, just plain learning to deal with life instead of being forced to hide from it. Then there was the course of getting a job. An education for the job wasn't much of an issue, I mean when u're over 2,000 years old how much more is there to learn.   
  
Besides, he still had his magic and spells in his favor. There would be those things to consider later, for now everything was perfect. Well..almost everything, Kero thought looking down at his grumbling stomach. He looked down at Sakura's place on his chest. Starvation or Sakura?Starvation or Sakura? Sakura needed an unstarved Kero didn't she? Oh well majurity wins in favor of the food! Kero gently slid his dark blond head off the bed and slowly began to replace his body with that of a pillow.  
  
Kero quietly slipped on his black boxers and gently closed the door on his way out. The hallway to the stairs was still a bit dark with dawn approaching, but it was still pretty light. "Hmm wonder what Sakura wants for breakfast?" He wondered on his way down the stairs.  
"Ahhhhh beautiful kitchen how I missed thee." Kero whispered hugging the fridge. He was about to open the fridge when he decided on the freezer. Sakura rarely had icecream for breakfast. Maybe it was time to change that......  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Sakura groaned happily, gently snuggling into the warmth beneath her. If there was any warmth. Sakura's emerald eyes popped open at the lack of heat beneath her. She instantly sat up with her palms supporting her enough to look under her body. "Kero?" Sakura began to look around frantically. "Kero?Kero! Where are you?!" She sobbed. It couldn't have been a dream! It just couldn't have! Her mind was a blur as she looked down at her body. She didn't have her pajama's on! It had to be real! Didn't it?  
  
On instinct her eyes quickly shifted to the Kero's drawer in which he usually slept. She fell to her knees as she saw a golden tail with pale yellow fleece on its tip. She wrapped her sheet around her naked body as she sat on the floor. Sakura quieted her sobs so as not to wake Kero. It felt as if all her dreams had been smeared across her face. Her shoulders and body trembled and shook with her quiet cries.  
  
Someone had loved her. KERO had loved her. Did this mean he didn't? It didn't matter anyways. How could they be together when he wasn't human? He was just her old guardian. She would just have to get used to that again......  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Kero's ears perked up as a sound reached his ear. He gently stuck his head out of the fridge to listen more intently.  
  
"Kero!"  
  
It sounded like Sakura! Forgetting the two bowls of icecream he raced up the stairs to her room. Her door swung open and he steped in to find Sakura's sheet wrapped body trembling on the floor.Kero raced over to her shaking form and quiet sobs. He crouched to her level and stared at her tear streaked face. Didn't she notice he was here?Why was she crying? Was she hurt? What happened? Kero gently placed a bronze colorded hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Sakura what wrong?" He asked, his voice worried and gentle.  
  
Her head snapped up at the familiar voice and she stared at him in shock.  
  
"K-Kero?"  
  
Kero nodded and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Who else? Whats going on? Why're you crying?"  
  
Instead of replying, Sakura smiled a teary smile and threw herself into his arms.  
  
"Oh god Kero! I thought you-I-I thought-" But her words were muffled by her tears of happiness.  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly she remembered Kero's old drawr.  
  
"But if you're here, then whats that?" She asked pointing to the golden tail hanging from the drawer.   
  
Confused, Kero walked over to his drawr and pulled the tail out.  
  
"Is this what you're talking about?" He asked holding up a gold colored winter scarf with dark fleece on the end.  
  
"Oh." Sakura blushed a little but smiled. "Sorry about that."  
  
Kero chuckled, but it soon came to a hault as he realized he was standing infront of Sakura's vanity. Kero stared at his relfection for the first time since Clow transeformed him. He made out ever detail of every pore.  
  
Sakura tightly wrapped the sheet around her and walked up behind him.  
  
"Even as a human you look like an exotic animal." She whispered looking into the mirror with him as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
Kero put his hands over her arms and brought her around in front of him so they switched positions. It was like looking at a perfect picture. He smiled and began studying himself. His coloring pretty much stayed the same. Except the lack of fur bared the tan/bronze skin that was hidden underneath it all along. Dark golden hair that was quite spikey with bangs that brushed his eyes and tickled his nose. Then there was his eyes, they were such a deep pool of blue that they looked practically black, they're shape was instead of just to button dots were now the shape of Syaorans'. He was quite tall as well, about a head taller than Sakura herself. His teeth on the other hand hadn't chaged from his animal form. His canines instead of the normal human were practically fangs!  
  
"Feels kinda wierd." He said.  
  
"Well you've only been human once before silly." Sakura answered smiling.  
  
Keron nodded and layed his chin on top of Sakura's head still looking in the mirror.  
  
"When should we tell the others?" She asked  
  
"By others you mean Tomoyo?"  
  
"And Meilin and Syao- Yeah you're right."  
  
Kero laughed but his smile soon faded and he looked away from the mirror.  
  
"Whats wrong Kero?" She said looking up worriedly.  
  
Kero was silent for a long time before anwering.  
  
"I have you now Sakura.......but how long can I keep you?" He whispered holding her even tighter to his warm body.  
  
"Forever Kero, forever always." She replyed trying to comfort him.  
  
"You say that now, but how long do I have untill I have to share you? I don't want to share you Sakura. I can't!" He said clenching his eyes shut and crushing her to his body.  
  
Sakura smile as she turned in his arms and put her hand on his cheek.  
  
"Why do you think that? Kero I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Kero smiled sadly but nodded anyway. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "I don't know, its just this feeling I have. You know, that feeling like something's too good to be true and you know its not."  
  
"Um I could be wrong, but I think its called happiness Ro-chan."  
  
"Maybe you're right, I don't know, its just a feeling. It really sucks when you don't know everything like I used to."  
  
Sakura chuckled a little. "Welcome to my world."  
  
Sakura noticed that Kero was still not satisfied. "Want me to go over to Tomoyo's now? Just so you have time to think."  
  
Kero sighed and held her a little tighter. "Do you have to go?"  
  
"Don't worry, you have to be there sometime to, or else she won't believe me."  
  
He nodded and reluctantly let her go.  
  
"I better go get dresses if I'm going."  
  
"Yeah me to, I think I'm going to go take a walk."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Sakura had gone off to Tomoyo's and Kero had changed into his outfit of last night and had started walking around where ever his feet took him. He sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked around a can as he walked. What was he going to do now? He had all he wanted now. Sakura loved him, he was human, the card captor adventures were over, so why did he have this feeling like it wouldn't last?  
  
He groaned and collapsed on a park bench. Kero sighed and ran a bronze hand through his dark blond hair. He felt around his pocket searching for something and finally pulled out a pocket game. Kero smiled at his precious game.In his animal form he had gotten bored with all the games Sakura had and had beaten all the bad guys. Since good hard games were usually expensive he decided to improve his video game. Creating new bosses, heros and heroins, more creative levels and more strategies and new weapons.  
  
It was one of his favorite video games. He had eventually done the same to all the other old ones to. But now he had beaten them all and there was nothing else left to do. Oh well, it would get his mind off his troubles for now. A little tounge began to peek out of the coner of his mouth as he easily played.  
  
"Hey mister."  
  
Kero's head whipped up and he stared at this little child staring at him with big innocent eyes.  
  
"Hey mister whatchya playin'?" He asked pointing at the game.  
  
"Oh this? Don't have a name for it yet but its pretty good."  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah sure! Give it a try its pretty hard though." Kero warned handing him the game.  
  
"I can handle it." The boy said challengingly.  
  
Kero watched the boy play with strain and decided to ask his question. "So whats your name kid? Mine's Kero."  
  
"Tsuno, hey this game is really hard Mr.Kero." Tsuno said frustrated as he died for the third time.  
  
"Hey why don't you just take it home and finish it, I've got plenty of others." Kero said smiling.  
  
"Really Mr.Kero! I can keep it!" The child exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Sure I don't mind. Now you better go before someone thinks I'm kidnapping you!"  
  
The boy smiled and rushed off saying thank you.  
  
Kero sighed as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back against the bench. Now what was he going to do?Might as well keep walking, it was still early so he had more than plenty of time to get to Tomoyo's.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
He had been walking around since 10:00 am it was now 3:00pm. Kero just couldn't get his mind of that feeling!.  
  
"SIR! SIR WAIT!"  
  
Kero whipped around to someone calling him. It was a tall middle aged man running towards him. He was a bit lankey and wearing a buisness suit.  
  
"Uh can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I believe you gave this game to my sone-" He said taking the small game from his pocket.  
  
"Woah buddy I didn't think it was too gory for him, yeah he was a little young but it didn't have half the blood Mortal Combat had!" Kero exclaimed putting his hands up in defense.  
  
"No no you don't understand! This game is unbelievable! My son said you made it! Is this true?"  
  
"Well yeah sorta-"  
  
"Well my names' Yuchiro! Yuchiro Jinko! Pleased to meet you mister-?"  
  
"Kero just Kero I guess...."  
  
"Well you may not know this Mr.Kero but this game could sell for Millions! If we do country importation it could make Billions! Once I show this to my company-"  
  
"Hold up! This sounds like a bit too much for me!"  
  
"But its one of the best supports! I'm quite sure you have a certain lady to support?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"There's nothing to understand Mr.Kero! You have a brilliant game! This could over rate Pokemon!"  
  
"Please get to the point where I care."  
  
"Please consider this Sir. Your games could make you the next Rocafeller!"  
  
"I don't care much about money pal-"  
  
"But does your wife? Or kids?You will have no financial worries what so ever! You could buy them anything! College, or if this is all to soo-"  
  
"I don't have any kids."  
  
"Then this would pay for a brilliant wedding! You know how frantic feme's are when it comes to their wedding day..."  
  
Kero suddenly remembered the bridal magazine Sakura kept under her bed. She WOULD like a beautiful wedding when the day came wouldn't she?   
  
"What exactly are you offering me? A job? Money?"  
  
"All of the above Mr.Kero, you could be the new game designer of the company! We need a brilliant mind such as yours!"  
  
Man how Sakura would be laughing her guts out if she ever heard what this guy was saying......  
  
"A job huh? Well I guess I can't afford not to take this huh? Ok pal you got yourself a deal!"  
  
Kero said shaking Yuchiro's hand. Yuchiro's smile practically went through the roof at that moment.  
  
"Oh by the way Mr.Kero, you will need an agent, a lawyer, and by the chance to you have any more of these games?"  
  
"Oh yeah tons! And don't worry about the whole agent and lawyer crap, I can get those fast-"  
  
"And our company will supply and pay for both!"  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Of course! The first rule of getting an irreplaceable executive, kiss but like you're glued to it!"  
  
Kero laughed and nodded as yuchiro handed him his card.  
  
"Give me a call Mr. Kero! And we'll sort thing out alright?!"  
  
Kero nodded and waved back to him. When the man was out of site Kero turned around only to be met by a pair of vicious brown eyes.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"I just can't believe this Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cried as she grasped her best friend's hands.  
  
"Me either but its true!" Sakura exclaimed happily.  
  
"Wow! kero! Who'da thought? But poor syaoran! He must be heartbroken!"  
  
Sakura went quiet and nodded silently as she turned her head away.  
  
"He was, I feel so bad but there are no regrets!"  
  
Quick to change the subject Tomoyo brought up the questions she's been dying to get answers too.  
  
"So...........how was he!?"  
  
"TOMOYO!"  
  
"Oh come on! Please? I would've told you!"  
  
"You're not me!"  
  
"Please! I just know you're dying to tell me all about his prowess."  
  
"TOMOYO!!!" Sakura shouted whipping her head away from her blushing furiously.  
  
"C'mon! Good?Bad?So so?Wierd?Kinky?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Tomoyo continued to bug her friend, enjoying seeing her so flushed.  
  
"Did you tape it???"  
  
"I'm not listening I"m not listening La La La! MARY HAD A LITTLE LAMP LITTLE LAMP LITTLE LAMP MARRY HAD A LITTLE LAMP HIS FLEECE AS WHITE AS SNOW AND EV-"  
  
"Saaaaakuuuuurrrrrrrrraaaaaaaa!!! Tell me!" Tomoyo whined prying Sakura's hands away from her ears.  
  
"He was great! Happy? He was fabulous!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes twinkled happily.  
  
"Wow..........oh I wish I could find someone like that." She said dreamily.  
  
Sakura laughed a little, it was nice to see Tomoyo act so different from the calm little fashion queen she was used to. A bit wierd but nice none the less.  
  
"So whats Kero look like now?"  
  
"Well, he's pretty tall, very tan skin, unbearably muscular, dar blond hair, big bluish black eyes, his teeth are a bit too sharp for my liking but they're sort of animalistic in a way....."  
  
"Oh Sakura-chan....you're so lucky. He seems to love you so much! I knew there was something a bit more in that fortae."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes at Tomoyo's mischievious glint in her eyes. Suddenly she was over come with nausea. Sakura quickly covered her mouth and raced to her friend's bathroom.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Kero groaned and shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He tried to move and get up but found he was tied tightly to a chair in a dark but furnished room.  
  
"Damn, took you long enough."  
  
Kero's eyes snapped open at the angry voice.  
  
"Syaoran! What the hell do you think you're doing brat!"  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed at the young man. And as if in realization opened wide.  
  
"Kero?"  
  
"Who the hell did ya expect brat?"  
  
Syaoran continued to stare at him in shock.  
  
"B-but How?"  
  
"I wished on a shooting star and the blue fairy came." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't fuck with me you stuffed doll!! How did you get human!" Syaoran shouted in his face grabbing Kero by the collar.  
  
"Clow did this. Call it a gift."  
  
"Undo it." he whisered deadly.  
  
Kero blinked at began to laugh histerically like Syaoran had just told the funniest joke a live.  
  
"Now I know you're not serious! I'm finally human! I can walk and talk when ever I feel like it! I"m free! Do you honestly think I'm going back to my crap filled life just because some brat with bite asked me to!?"  
  
Syaoran instantly whipped out a knife and held it to Kero's throat. "You will unless you have a death wish." He spat into his face.  
  
"I'd rather die a man than live a coward." Kero spat back.  
  
"Pretty words, thats all they are. But nothing stays beautiful forever-"  
  
"Yeah You're living proof." Kero said.  
  
The knife immediately went deeper into Kero's throat causing him to gag.  
  
"I'm not stupid little doll, I had thought you wouldn't let this go so easily."  
  
"Why are you doing this brat?"  
  
"Why? Because I hate you. I HATE you. I hate everything about you. Your body, memories, feelings, EVERYTHING. And I think Its time I got a little revenge don't you?"  
  
"Revenge for what?!! I hate your guts too but you don't see me strapping you to a chair with a knife to your throat!"  
  
Syaoran's glare deepened but he didn't say anything.  
  
"This isn't about you hating me is it brat? It has nothing to do with that does it?Whats this really about?"  
  
"Shut up doll."  
  
A while of silence passed, Kero staring at Syaoran's back as he went to work on something.  
  
"This isn't about you or me is it? This isn't about you hating me or me hating you? Its about Sakura isn't it?"  
  
Immediately Syaoran slammed around and glared daggers at the blond male.  
  
"SHUT UP! AND LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!"  
  
Kero began to laugh.  
  
"I'm right! This is all about me getting Sakura and you getting didly isn't it!" He said laughing.  
  
His laughes were immediately haulted as a burning fire poker was jammed through his side. Kero gasped and coughed up a little blood. He could't even scream as the pain and shock of it all over whelmed him. His concious was beginging to leave him and he welcomed the darkness. But his heaven was extremely short lived as his nose began to bleed and soon started to feel a searing pain. Kero looked up to see Syaoran cracking the knuckles of his bloody fist, only the blood wasn't his.  
  
"I sugest you stay awake for this."  
  
Syaoran went around to the back of Kero and shackled his hanks together. He then tied the rest of the shackle around a steel ring in the ceiling that Kero didn't notice. Kero was suddenly hauled up to the ceiling. Syaoran walked around to the front of him and untied him from the chair to let him hang from his place above. Syaoran left for a minute or two and came back with more shackles. When he bent down to shackle Kero's feet together, Kero mustered up enough strength to slam his foot into Syaoran's chin, knocking him across the room.  
  
"Oh you're going to regret that, BIG time." He whispered deadly as he nursed his bleeding chin.  
  
Kero laughed a little, coughing up blood. "I doubt that."  
  
Syaoran glared at him and went to the other side of the room. He came back and set a long packet on the table to the side of Kero. The packet's tie slipped open and unveiled dozens of assortments of toture tools, saws, blades, burners, poisen, salts, ect. Kero gulped but refused to show is fear to the wolf.  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'd be scared too." Syaoran chuckled.  
  
Kero couldn't take the pain of speaking.  
  
Syaoran took out a large fish hook looking blade.  
  
"This I have to say is one of my favorites, wouldn't you say so?"  
  
"You're insane." Kero sputtered, drawing blood from his mouth.  
  
"Maybe so, would you like to know the could part about insanity?" He asked leaning up to whisper in Kero's ear.  
  
"You NEVER feel pain." He whispered before jamming the front of the hook into Kero's stomach. Kero gasped and sputtered blood, but couldn't speak.  
  
"Care to know why you can't scream."  
  
Kero responded with coughs and gasps.  
  
"I know all the pin and pressure points to tear through, each one is related to either the vocal cords or the lungs so while I'm doing this you won't even be able to speak you pain. Ingenious huh? My grandfather invented that little method before he died."  
  
"Screw y-you."  
  
"Hmph, words don't hurt me."  
  
"D-dep-ends on w-who th-they're coming -fr-from huh?"  
  
Another burning poker was jammed through his side with that sentence.  
  
"You're digging your own grave doll."  
  
"Your already in-in you-yours."  
  
Syoaran glared then smiled as he drew a small container from the packet. He opened the top and poured it on the line where he dragged the hook, and the punctures which the pokers left.  
Kero gasped and coughed in pain as he realized what it was. Salt.  
  
"Just to keep you from bleeding to death, blood is naturally deprived of bodily salt, so once its capable of getting articficial it will soak it up like a mad frenzy, creating a protective cover, blocking blood flow. But this-" He said pouring lemon juice on the wounds "is purely for entertainment."  
  
For the next few hours Syaoran totured Kero's body with burning pokers, hooks, blades, bad memories, anything that would cause him both physical and emotional pain. After when Syoaran went to clean a new hook looking thing Kero decided to strike. Syoaran came back over ready to toture. He lowered the blade to Kero's groin.  
  
"So what do you say? Balls in or out?"  
  
"Doesn't matter to me anymore."  
  
"Hm that makes two of us." He said ready to rip and tear.  
  
"Either way I keep Sakura." Kero whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran instantly stopped, his blade in mid flight.  
  
"What are you talking about doll?"  
  
"I've had this feeling all day, no matter how I tried to over come it I just couldn't-"Kero chuckled, coughing up blood, but continued. "then I realized what it was, you, my mind kept saying I was going to lose her, have to give it up, but my heart said that I was going to keep her 'till my dying words. I just didn't listen to it-"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
  
Kero continued in his own little world as if he had never heard the angry wolf"She loves me, Sakura loves me, she told me so over and over again as we made love, over and over again. She held me, wrapped her arms around my waist. Played with my hair, kissed me, everything's perfect, will always be perfect-"  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!!" Syaoran screamed slicing the greath keeper of the clow's throat and ending his life.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Tomoyo stood worriedly over a sick Sakura as she threw the remains of her breakfast into the sink.  
  
"Maybe it was the icecream Sakura-chan, You don't usually have ice cream so early in the morning, maybe your stomach just didn't feel like adapting so fast?"  
  
Sakura immediately keeled over in pain, gripping her stomach and temple.   
  
*Ashiteru Koishii, gomen ne*  
  
"Kero-chan? KERO! Kero matte whats going on!!??" Sakura screamed as she felt a part of herself slipping away from her, she just didn't know what.  
  
"Sakura-chan nani?! Kero's not here!"  
  
"Its kero!! Tomoyo-chan he's hurt! He needs me! I got to help him!" She said trying to get up.  
  
"Sakura stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" She yelled sqeezing her friend to her to keep her from flailing about.  
  
"LET ME GO! HE'S HURT!!" She screeched through her tears.  
  
Not knowing what else to do and not being able to hold her any longer, Tomoyo wrapped her arm around Sakura's throat and applied a little pressure. Within minutes, Sakura's screaming and thrashing was put to an end. Grunting a little, she picked up the light girl and deposited her on her bed.  
  
"Whats wrong Sakura?"  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Tomoyo had guessed that Sakura would be out for a while, mostly due to exhaustion. Laying on the bed next to her Tomoyo began to flip through the channels.  
  
"Man there's nothing on!" She complained, suddenly something cought her eye that mad her drop the remote and cover her mouth.  
  
"Kero?"  
  
Reporter:"Only a few hours ago did the police find this young man dead and brutely mutilated, the one responsible has yet to be found.-"  
  
That was all she needed to hear before turning off the t.v. and looking at Sakura's sleeping yet teary face.  
  
"Oh god Sakura. Gomen, gomen ne!" She began to cradle her prone form in her arms and sob.  
  
"Gods I'm so sorry Sakura-chan."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
The funeral had been hard. Finding out that Syaoran did it was even harder. Tomoyo was the only one who seemed to be keeping Sakura's sanity in check. After heavy raging and sobbing, Tomoyo had finally agreed to let her search for Syaoran, but only if she took her with her. Sakura had reluctanly agreed. It took two months of flying on her key to finally find the brown wolf. Meilin was with him as usual but not by his will.  
  
Tomoyo remembered how Sakura had gotten this death look in her eye as she leaped off her key to face Syaoran. She was dressed in a black kimono and black fingerless gloves, a costume Tomoyo had designed. Syaoran was surprised that she knew and had desperately tried to lie to her, but she had surprised both Tomoyo and Syaoran when she attacked him with her fists and not her cards. Syoaran was so used to his cards doing the fight for him that it took him too long to adapt and fixate himself to fighting one on one.  
  
Unfortunatley it didn't take Meilin that long. She immediately launched on of Syaoran's cards at her throwing Sakura far across the forest.She recovered immediately though. Sakura glared daggers at Meilin for forcing her to use her cards and not her body. Syoaran groaningly got up and whiped the blood from his lips with the aid of his cousin.  
  
Angry tears streamed down her face as she launched Firey. Everyone but Sakura herslef gasped as they looked at fiery. It was now enormous! Furious flames washed over the surroudings and large intimidating fire wings flapped behind her. her face had distorted into a dragon looking one with blazing slitted eyes. It look livved and glared disgutedly at Syoaran as if it could feel the anger and pain in its mistress and wished to take revenge on the one responsible.  
  
Its tail lashed about angrily and excitedly, catching fire to anything in its wake.  
  
"Kill him!!!" Sakura screamed in pain and anger.  
  
That was all Firey need hear. She launched herself at Syaoran but was cut off by the mirror card. It immediately changed itself into a mirror image of Firey. Firely growled at the mimik unimpressed but severly annoyed. It let a rage of fire launch through its mouth destroying the mirror card instantly. It could mimik its body but not its fury. Its eyes set on Syaoran with disgust. Meilin screamed and tried to let another card loose only to be smacked away my Firey's wing.  
  
It immediately launched itself at Syaoran, wanting the thing that had caused its mistress so much pain to be DEAD! Pawing and clawing at his dodging for like a cat would an annoying bug it finnaly managed to slash its back. He screamed in pain. Just as Firey was about to go in for the kill it hear its misstress call it back.  
  
"Stop! Return to your place confined!" She shouted.   
  
Firey thrashed its long neck refusing to leave its mistress to be hurt anymore.  
  
"This is mine not yours!" She yelled pleadingly to it.  
  
Firey stopped thrashing and stepped aside yet did not leave.  
  
Sakura walked over to Syaoran's bleeding form as he supported himself on his hand and elbow.  
  
"I hate you Li Syaoran. I loved Kero not you."  
  
She watched him flinch and his fists clench.  
  
"Its judgement day you bastard." She whispered before registuring the killing blow to the temple with her key.  
  
She stared at his prone form and dropped the key to the ground as she collapsed to her kneese. The firey dragon nuzzled her neck and licked away her tears, her flames turning holographic so as not to hurt her mistress.   
  
Tomoyo raced over to Sakura and wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed into her chest. It began to rain, it seemed the angel were crying with her.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"PUSH SAKURA!!!!" The Docter screamed to her.  
  
"C'mon Sakura-chan you can do it!" Tomoyo yelled holding her hand gritting as she crushed it.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed to them crushing Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Aaaaghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
AAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"There! You did it!"  
  
Screams filled the air but they were not Sakura's or Tomoyo's.  
  
"Its a beautiful baby boy ladies." The doctor smiled.  
  
Tomoyo gratefully took the baby from his arms and into hers once a blue blanket was tightly wrapped around it. The baby continued to scream.  
  
"Sakura look." Tomoyo whispered.  
  
She looked exhaustedly to her baby as they're eyes met.  
  
"oh let me hold him." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Tomoyo nodded and handed the baby to his mother, only then did he stop crying. Sakura examined her baby's features. Bronze skin, dark blond hair, and emerald eyes that mimiked her own.  
  
"He's beautiful."  
  
"Whatchya gonna call him?"  
  
"Hmm how about Sakero(Sa-Kee-Ro)?"  
  
"Sakero? Sounds nice. I think he'll like it."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
